


Flower Crowns Factory

by fckloyalty



Series: Braime Fluffcember 2019 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckloyalty/pseuds/fckloyalty
Summary: It's Brienne's birthday and while Jaime's idea is to surprise her with a romantic supper, their kids have another plan for the gifts.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Braime Fluffcember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Flower Crowns Factory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Day 2 of Fluffcember challenge (posted with delay - are we surprised?). I am definitely still trying to keep up with everything and most likely start posting daily around Christmas time when I'm done with uni work, but here comes another Braime fluff one-shot.
> 
> Day 2 - flower crown. Hope you will like it! 
> 
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I am not a native English speaker.

When he looked through the window he noticed that it was getting darker already despite it being only four on the clock. Days were really significantly shorter during the wintertime, but at least thanks to that he and Brienne were going to have a proper atmosphere for their celebration that evening.

Jaime was nervously looking outside every few seconds as he was quite worried because Podrick promised to be back with kids at three-thirty from the ice-rink. But he knew that they were safe with him and probably just stopped somewhere to get hot chocolate so he took a deep breath and thought about what he needed to prepare.

Finally in ten minutes, while he was seasoning meat for Brienne’s birthday supper, he heard the doors opening and smiled to himself hearing his kids’ voices.

“I was the fastest! Uncle Pod can confirm it, right, uncle Pod?” He heard Galladon.

“You know, Gal, I think that Cat might have actually overtaken you on the last lap,” Podrick admitted and Galladon moaned from disappointment.

“I saw that too!” Joanna said a bit too loud.

When Jaime added all herbs to the chicken and put it back to the fridge, he washed his hand and went to the corridor to greet the kids.

All three of them were still trying to take off all the winter clothes they were wearing. Ice-rink was placed outside so Jaime and Podrick made sure that none of them get cold. It must have started snowing cause all of the pieces of clothing were covered with white fluff, which slowly melted down in the warm house.

“Daddy!” Joanna screamed when she saw him and without taking her shoes off, she ran in his direction.

“Hey, baby, I think you should take everything off first,” he said, laughing but immediately took her up in his arms. She embraced his neck and he felt her cold cheeks against his skin. “Did you have fun with uncle Pod?” he asked and walked to the rest of them, hugging her tight. Galladon and Catelyn nodded their heads while bending and untying their shoes.

“Yesss, we were ice-skating and spinning and dancing and then we ate waffles with chocolate,” Joanna confessed on one breath and immediately covered her face in her dad’s chest probably blushing as her mother did. Jaime looked at Podrick waiting for an explanation – they didn’t agree on it, kids were supposed to eat dinner at home.

“Jo!” Podrick said reproachfully. “Remember what we said, it’s a…”

“…secret,” the little girl finished a sentence whispering and pressed her pointing finger to her mouth. “Sorry.”

“Podrick, what did we say about taking them to the café?” Jaime exhaled and let Joanna go so she would take her shoes off finally. The other two were already undressed and chased each other to the living room. “And making my kids lie to me?”

“I’m sorry, Jaime, they begged me, it was three against one, what could I do? We only ate these waffles and drunk some hot chocolate,” he explained. Jaime knew Podrick was taking amazing care of kids and he wasn’t even mad at him. His kids might have been still little, but they were already amazing in making up reasons to do whatever they wanted to – they convinced him as well many times before.

“You are going to be the one who will fight with their cavities,” Jaime laughed shortly only and Podrick visibly sighed with relief.

“Are you sure you don’t need help with kids tonight?” the boy asked.

“Yes, Sansa and Jon are actually taking them for the night so it’s all planned already.”

“Alright, if you need me – remember you can call me at any hour.” The boy checked his phone and started walking to the doors slowly. “I think I need to go now. Please wish Brienne a happy birthday from me again.”

“I will for sure.”

“Oh wait…” Podrick came back with a paper bag and handed it to him. “Kids begged me for one more thing. ”

“What is it?” Jaime looked curiously inside the bag.

“These are flowers. We went to a flower shop and they chose the ones that they liked. They said they wanted to make some flower crowns for Brienne.”

“Podrick… You know I can’t- I’m not able to help them,” he exhaled nervously, showing him his stump. He learned to do many things after the accident, but there was no way any art crafts were possible with only one hand. And he really regretted that he couldn’t help any of his kids with their kindergarten’s or school’s work.

“Don’t worry, they know how to do this. Cat said the lady in school was teaching them. She will show the rest two how to make it.” The boy put his hand on man’s shoulder and smiled to him encouragingly. When he smiled back at him, Podrick said goodbye, waving at him and left.

Jaime sighed, looking at the paper bag in his hand.

When he came to the living room, all three of his kids were placed comfortably on the sofa, watching tv. They all ignored him and kept on staring at the screen.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he asked and only then they turned their heads to him. “I heard you wanted to make something for mommy.”

“Flower crowns!” Joanna screamed happily and her eyes shined. “Cat will teach us!”

“I already regret this,” the oldest one sighed, but stood up, turned off the tv and took the bag from him. She headed to the dining room and turned the light on so they will see everything properly. She slowly started taking the flowers out of the bag and sorting them on the table.

Galladon quickly followed and started helping her. Joanna was the last one to join but when she was passing next to Jaime she stopped and looked up at him.

“Daddy, you need to make one as well!” she said and took his hand, trying to drag him to the table. He willingly let her move him a few steps in that direction.

“Darling, I am making some yummy food for mom. That’s my present for her.” He pointed at the pans and food that he put on the countertop before.

“Noooo!” Joanna protested. “Mommy deserves many presents and many flower crowns!” She wasn’t willing to give up that easily.

“Jo, come here or you are going to miss first steps,” Cat said and Jaime knew that she wanted to help him and distract her little sister, but he also knew that he needed to talk to Joanna and explain everything. She was mature enough for her age to understand it.

“Please wait for her few more minutes, we will be back in a moment,” he asked his oldest daughter and she nodded her head.

He took confused Joanna’s hand and led her back to the living room. He sat down on the sofa and placed the little girl on his lap.

“Listen to me, bee, I would love to make flower crowns with you, but I can’t.”

“Daddy, it’s okay. I can’t make them as well. But Cat will teach us,” she replied immediately nodding her head way too many times.

Jaime smiled seeing her determined face. She looked so much like her mother and she behaved exactly like her. Both of them didn’t seem to accept the word “can’t”. He needed to come up with something else that will convince her.

“Look, what do you see?” he asked her, showing her his arms.

“A hand,” she said, pointing at his hand with her little finger. “And a stump,” she said, pointing at his stump. He nodded his head, smiling softly.

“Exactly. And now show me yours.” She did as he had asked her to. “And what do you have?”

“A hand. And a hand,” she replied showing both of her hands.

“That’s right. And that’s why you can make flower crowns and I can’t.”

“But daddy, you have a new hand. The plastic one.”

Jaime sighed. Indeed, he had the artificial limb that they got him right after the accident, but it still wasn’t the most comfortable one to wear and use. They tried to get him an interactive one that would work almost as good as a normal hand, but they needed to wait at least a few more years for it.

“You’re right, I have a plastic one. But it doesn’t work as well as yours does, unfortunately.”

“But uh-“ Joanna visibly didn’t want to accept his words still. “We would help you!”

“I know baby, but I want you to focus on making yours. If I only could, I would make mommy millions of crowns.” Joanna’s eyes lighted up hearing his words. “But I’m going to make her something delicious to eat and I’m going to hug her really, really tight. That will be my present.”

Joanna looked like she was slowly processing his words in her hand and finally she started nodding her head.

“Will you kiss mommy too?” she asked, giggling and he smiled.

“Yes, you can be sure that I will do it,” he nodded his head.

“Great,” she sighed happily and sent him her biggest smile. “I love you, daddy,” she added and embraced his neck.

“I love you too, bunny.” He hugged her tight and squeezed her, making her laugh even more. “Okay, now go to make these crowns. Mom is coming back soon.”

Joanna screamed, jumped off his lap and run to the dining room back to her siblings.

He looked at the clock. It was half-past four and Brienne was coming back from work around seven. He still had some time to prepare the food, lay the table, clean around and maybe even pack kids for a sleepover at Sansa and Jon’s place. That might have been a lot, but he knew that once he and Brienne stay alone that night he will get his reward for all the hard work.

Two hours later he was almost ready with the whole meal, the main rooms were cleaned and all the flower crowns were made as well. While making food, Jaime was watching the kids and he couldn’t not be surprised seeing what beautiful things they were creating. And how all the flower crowns were different – Cat made the biggest one from red roses, Gal's one was made mostly of leaves and Joanna made little one from purple and blue cornflowers. When they were all done he told them to clean so he would be able to lay the table.

They all quickly took their flower crowns and flowers that were left to their rooms and Cat wiped the table as well. Thankfully, they managed to do it in time and when he was lighting up the candles, he heard doors opening. Kids also heard it and they immediately showed up, holding crowns behind their backs. When Jaime looked at them to make sure they were ready, he saw them all so excited that they couldn’t stand still.

Suddenly Joanna took a few steps towards him and pulled his shirt down.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” he asked her instantly and she didn’t even wait for him to finish his question and handed him flower crown that he didn’t see earlier. “What’s that?”

“We made one more so you can give it to mommy as well,” she explained and he looked at her questioningly. He didn’t take the flower crown from her hands at first and she nodded to encourage him to go for it. He took a look at Catelyn and Galladon who also nodded their heads and that was when he took it from her. “And you can say you made it yourself,” little girl added and hearing her mother getting close, she quickly came back to their siblings.

He went speechless. When he told Joanna he couldn’t make a flower crown himself, he thought she understood it. And apparently she did, but she also got it all her own way and in the end showed him that he can also give it to Brienne this way or another. When his wife arrived at the kitchen he was still taken aback, but he tried to fight back the itching in his nose and tears that would appear next.

“Good evening, what’s happening here?” the woman asked, squinting her eyes and fighting the smile. There was obviously nothing suspicious in four of them standing there with hands behind their backs.

Quietly Cat counted down _three, two, one_ and after one they all shouted: “Happy birthday!!!” and revealed the flower crowns.

Brienne laughed, placing hands on her chest and took a step forward to look closer at them. “And what do you have here?”

“These are the flower crowns we all made ourselves,” said Cat and smiled to Jaime.

“You made it yourself?” she asked curiously, kneeling next to her kids. “ _All_ of you?” She looked at Jaime who was also holding a flower crown in his hands now. He shrugged his arms.

“Yes, mommy, we did it!” Joanna screamed and fall into her mother’s arms. “Do you like them?”

“I _love_ them. Thank you so much, you did a great job.” She kissed her head and the other two also came to hug her and kiss her. “Should I wear them now?”

Joanna nodded her head was too many times and she was the first to put the little flower crown she made on Brienne’s head. Galladon and Catelyn followed her and in a few seconds, Brienne had no space left on her head trying to stand up and not let any of the crowns fall down.

“How do I look?” she asked them and carefully spun around, smiling wide.

“Beautiful,” Joanna said and her eyes shined again.

“Like a princess!” Cat added.

“More like a queen,” Galladon corrected her. “All queens from the fairytales we read with dad have crowns.”

“And some queens have their kings as well,” Brienne said and looked at Jaime, who watched the whole scene from the side. He was still holding the flower crown that Joanna gave him.

“Dad, the crown!” Joanna whispered way too loud.

Brienne laughed looking at her and Jaime finally laughed as well. Till then he couldn’t stop thinking about how unbelievably perfect his family was. And kids were growing up so fast. He remembered so distinctively when twins were born and Catelyn started to walk like it was yesterday. And now they were so big already.

“Dad!” he heard all three bringing him back to reality again.

“Okay, okay! Honey,” he turned to Brienne. “There is one more crown for you.”

“The one that you made yourself?” his wife asked playfully.

“The one that I made myself,” he repeated, sighing and raised his hands to put it on the top of the others.

Suddenly Brienne stopped him above her head. “I think I have enough crowns.” He looked at her questioningly. “What if we put this one on dad’s head?” She asked her kids. “King deserves at least one crown as well. Do you agree?”

They all surprised him with not objecting at all and only nodded their heads, proudly watching her putting the last crown on his head.

“How do I look?” he asked.

“Exceptionally handsome,” she answered, embracing him and pulling him closer to her. 

Jaime took a deep breath, finally having her close to him. They were married for a long time now, but he still missed her while she was at work for whole days. Thankfully, they will have their own chance to celebrate.

He couldn’t resist and he leaned in to kiss her but stopped a breath away from her lips. “Don’t you think kids should start packing? Sansa and Jon should be here any minute,” he said, smiling to her. They both turned their heads to kids who didn’t move an inch and blinked at them with smiles on their faces.

“Yeah, I think they should hurry up. And I will join to help them in a second,” Brienne added and after a moment kids finally understood. They weren’t the happiest about leaving the kitchen, but at least they were excited for a sleepover at Sansa and Jon’s place.

“We have like 0.0001 second before any of them will come back asking about socks or underwear,” Jaime whispered and Brienne laughed and nodded her head, agreeing.

“Then we shouldn’t waste any more time.” She finally joined their lips and he immediately needed to take a deep breath again. He placed his hand carefully on her cheek, not to make any crown fall down from her head and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned quietly and wanted to go through his hair with her fingers, but with a corner of her eye, she saw a small person standing next to them.

She slowly parted from him, moving her eyes to the side to give him a sign. “I think our 0.0001 second passed,” she whispered, smiling.

“Mommy, I can’t find my socks with lions.” Galladon was really upset about it.

“You go,” Jaime said, placing another kiss on her lips. “And I will warm up the food.”

“Okay!” Brienne kissed him too. They really couldn’t let go of each other that easily.

“Mommy!”

“I’m going, I’m going,” she said finally and kissed him one more time.

“Be careful about crowns!” Jaime told her and laughed seeing her struggling to walk in them.

While he was warming up the supper in the oven he saw his reflection there and smiled seeing the flower crown on his head. The fact that his kids made one for him to give it to Brienne as well, because they knew he couldn’t make one on his own, was still making him truly emotional.

In fifteen minutes Catelyn, Galladon, and Joanna were prepared for the night with an aunt and uncle. Every single one of them had a backpack with them and teddy in their hands. Jaime and Brienne reminded them to be polite and behave well there and they all nodded their heads to show they understand. When Sansa came to pick them up, she wished Brienne happy birthday, handing her small gift from her and Jon and wished them both a great night, winking. Jaime noticed that a red blush appeared on his wife’s face, but she tried to hide it and only laughed hearing Sansa’s words.

Finally, when the doors had closed, Jaime sighed with relief. A whole day of duties and time pressure was coming to an end and he and Brienne could finally focus on each other, starting with the dinner and hopefully ending in a much more comfortable place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> // Credits to Fluffcember on tumblr: https://paper-shield-and-wooden-sword.tumblr.com/post/189303329283/hallo-writers-raiswanson-siarven-and-i-made


End file.
